Casa de Cristal
by saku-mione0923
Summary: (Adaptación) Hermione sabía que Draco Malfoy la despreciaba; la consideraba una intrigante por haberse casado con su hermano Theo por dinero y haberle sido infiel con Mark, el mejor amigo de Theo. Pero ella no podía decir la verdad. La trágica muerte de su esposo la obligó a enfrentarse a la oscura y tormentosa atracción que ella y Draco compartían y que siempre habían negado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota:** _Es la primera vez que subo algo a Fanfiction, **Casa de Cristal** es una Adaptación del (con el mismo nombre) libro escrito por Reid Michelle con los personajes de Harry Potter (Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger). Espero sea de su agrado...

_**Disclaimer:**_La historia y el personaje de **Mark Radley** son propiedad de **Reid Michelle **y los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a la gran **J. K. Rowling**, a mi solo me pertenece el tiempo invertido para adaptar la historia.

_**Advertencias:**_Contiene lenguaje explicito y muerte de un personaje.

_**CAPITULO 1**_

SENTADA y con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, Hermione contempló con ojos opacos el aspecto utilitario del ambiente que la rodeaba: paredes pintadas de gris, un par de cortinas azules y grises que no merecía la pena describir, sillas forradas de vinilo azul colocadas con orden alrededor de una mesa de café repleta de revistas viejas y bastante usadas, y una taza todavía llena de un té que no había tocado.

La habían dejado sola desde que le sirvieron el té, pues a la joven enfermera lá llamaron para que atendiera otra emergencia.

"Emergencia". Se estremeció y cerró los ojos para no pensar en la urgencia con la que curaron a Theo durante el corto y aterrador trayecto en la ambulancia. El ulular de la sirena le contrajo el estómago mientras corrían por las calles. El impacto emocional, la confusión, la incredulidad atontada con que observaba lo que sucedía. Y, en medio de todo ese caos, una mujer policía se sentó a su lado para pedirle con suavidad el relato de lo que había ocurrido.

Desde el momento en que internaron a Theo en ese hospital, y a ella la metieron en esa salita, la expresión de la enfermera fue suficiente para que el cerebro de Hermione, estremecido por los horrores que presenciaba, se negara a funcionar para preservar la cordura. Dejó de pensar, ni siquiera consideró el resultado del accidente. Se quedó sentada, rodeada de un silencio agobiante, un silencio que aumentaba y profundizaba la puerta gris, cerrada contra los sonidos atarea dos y la actividad al otro lado de la habitación. Esperó...

Cuánto tiempo, no importaba. Sus propias heridas y verdugones no importaban. El estado de su ropa y el hecho de que sintiera frío, mucho frío, no importaba.

"Theo".

Pasó saliva. Lo imaginó como lo vio la última vez, sobre el suelo, torcido y sangrando. El miedo la sacudió acomodándose dentro de su estómago, enfermándola. Pasó saliva de nuevo, con la boca seca, convulsa.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione contempló a la mujer policía que entró.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó. Herms asintió. La policía observó la taza de té intacta—. ¿Le gustaría que le trajera una bebida caliente?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

La oficial titubeó, sin saber qué hacer, después se acercó y tocó con suavidad el hombro de Hermione.

—Están tratando de salvar a su esposo, señora Malfoy —le aseguró; se volvió y salió de la habitación.

"Tratando", se repitió Hermione. Pero ¿ese intento sería suficiente? Ella vio el estado en que se encontraba Theo. Quizás estaba en cho que, pero no era estúpida. Sabía, se daba cuenta.

"Dios". Separó las manos y se cubrió los ojos. Con dedos helados y temblorosos se tocó los párpados, estaban secos y le ardían.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Hermione bajó la mano para observar al médico que entraba en la salita. Le lanzó una mirada a la cara y el corazón se le detuvo; el estómago se le contrajo de miedo una vez más.

—¿Señora Malfoy? —inquirió, rompiendo el pesado silencio en la habitación.

Ella asintió, tragando en seco de nuevo. Su mirada ansiosa no se apartó del rostro del médico mientras éste cerraba la puerta. El gales no hizo una pausa, como preparándose, luego se acercó y se sentó al lado de la cama

—Lo siento —murmuró ronco—, le tengo malas noticias... —estiró el brazo y cubrió las manos de Lily con las propias—. Su marido murió hace unos minutos.

Aunque lo esperaba, la noticia fue como un puñetazo en el pecho que la hizo inclinarse para rechazar el impacto. Las lágrimas le bañaron los ojos y un instante después desaparecieron debido a la conmoción. Un velo helado la cubrió, impidiéndole absorber el horror de aquellas palabras.

El doctor la estudió, sus ojos brillaban de compasión.

—Si acaso la consuela... —continuó de manera inadecuada, desistiéndose... Su naturaleza siempre se opondría, no importaba cuántas veces repitiera la información... a dar esa clase de noticias. La ira lo invadió... por la pérdida de una vida útil. Una amarga sensación de derrota lo estrujaba, como cada vez que perdía una batalla desesperada. Y, debajo de ese cúmulo de emociones, comprendía que no sólo le había fallado a su paciente, sino también a esa mujer; esa mujer joven, pálida, de ojos opacos, que confió en su habilidad para hacer un milagro —Nunca recobró la conciencia, así que no sintió dolor...

—Dios mío —susurró—. Su cuerpo, cuya frágil estructura ósea no parecía lo bastante fuerte como para resistir un golpe, mucho menos uno de tal magnitud, se estremeció. Hermione alzó una mano para cubrirse la cara.

Una frustración rabiosa contrajo las facciones del galeno; la urgencia ácida de golpear algo... de preferencia al monstruo borracho que mató al esposo de esa mujer, lo mantuvo tenso mientras esperaba a que la joven recobrara la compostura. El ebrio había escapa do, desde luego y según sabían, sin sufrir un rasguño. Sólo tuvo que arrastrarse por debajo de los hierros torcidos en que se convirtió el auto robado que conducía para poner pies en polvorosa, dejando a esa pobre mujer contemplando a su esposo que se desangraba, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Hay alguien quien usted desee que la acompañe en estos momentos? —emitió la pregunta acostumbrada en casos semejantes.

— ¿Qué?

Aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando, adivinó el médico por la mirada perdida que le lanzó.

—¿Alguien a quien quiera llamar? —repitió con dulzura—. Un nombre. Un número de teléfono.

Un nombre, se dijo Hermione entre nieblas, tratando... tratando con insistencia de que su cerebro funcionara. Un nombre.

Draco, recordó de pronto. ¡Oh, Dios, el pobre de Mark debía enterarse Pero no contestaría el teléfono. Jamás lo contestaba cuando trabajaba. Estaría encerrado en su estudio, con el teléfono desconectado, desconociendo, para su fortuna, la tragedia que acababa de ocurrir mientras él se concentraba en sus proyectos. No, la única forma de interrumpir a Mark cuando trabajaba era presentándose en su casa y...

—Un amigo íntimo, señora Malfoy —intervino la voz del galeno. Y, aun sin querer, bajó la vista hasta su reloj de pulsera y su mente se desvió hacia los incontables pacientes que esperaban ser atendidos en la sección de emergencias de ese enorme hospital londinense. ¿En dónde estaba esa maldita enfermera que se suponía que debía reemplazarlo? Lo apenaba el caso, pero debía volver a sus ocupaciones—. O un miembro de la familia, quizá...

Un miembro de la familia... Dios del cielo.

—Draco —musitó con voz espesa y se estremeció. Había olvidado a Draco.

—¿El señor Draco, señora Norfolk? — el doctor atrapó el nombre con avidez—. ¿Tiene su número de teléfono o su dirección?

¿Estaba en Londres? Su atontado cerebro se esforzó por recordar el breve resumen que Draco les hizo de su itinerario, la última vez que lo vieron. ¿Primero viajaría a Nueva York? ¿O a Washington, Tokio, Bonn...? No recordaba porque no había prestado atención. Se estremeció, repitiendo en su mente lo que hizo en aquel entonces... bebérselo con los ojos, atormentarse, luchar contra sí misma para no descubrir sus sentimientos: el miedo, el odio y esa intensa y devastadora necesidad de...

Se cubrió la boca con la mano en un movimiento brusco; la náusea le revolvió el estómago. Theodore acababa de morir... ¡de morir! Y ella estaba sentada allí, pensando en...

— ¿Señora Malfoy?

—Draco Malfoy —se obligó a exhalar entre sus labios tensos y fríos—. El her... hermano de mi... marido.

Le dio el número de teléfono y el médico lo anotó, después de alzar las cejas debido a la sorpresa. Así que esa mujer pertenecía a _Los _Malfoy, pensó impresionado.

—Lo llamaré de inmediato; usted permanezca...

—Quizá no lo encuentre —agregó ansiosa—. El... él...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una enfermera entró. Con un silencioso suspiro de alivio, el médico se puso de pie y permitió que su asistente ocupara su sitio. Posó un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione para darle consuelo.

—No se preocupe, lo encontraremos —sí, alguien lo hará, agregó en silencio mientras salía. Los hombres tan importantes como Draco Malfoy siempre podían localizarse en alguna parte, cuando era necesario. Existían muchas personas en altos puestos, que sabrían dónde hallar a Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy se introdujo en su apartamento suspirando de cansancio. Estaba exhausto por el vuelo, el cambio de horario y la irritación. Tokio lo frustró con sus interminables esperas, Nueva York por la pérdida de tiempo y...

— ¿Qué demonios...?

Un sonido proveniente de alguna parte de lo que debía ser su silencioso apartamento, hizo que sus cejas se unieran sobre el puente de la recta y delgada nariz. Sus labios, apretados en una línea adusta, se fruncieron en un gesto de desagrado. Se quedó parado, sin moverse, para escuchar. Sus ojos, de un gris acerado, recorrieron el vestíbulo, pasando de una puerta cerrada a otra, hasta que detecta ron aquella de donde provenía el ruido.

Entonces lo vio, ahí estaba el zapato de brillante tacón de aguja, tirado en el mismo sitio en que lo aventó su dueña, justo a la mitad de la habitación.

—Maldición —refunfuñó—. ¡Maldición del infierno! Esa estúpida e irritante...

Pasándose una mano por sus rubios platinados cabellos, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Adivinaba lo que encontraría al abrir la puerta.

Lo último que necesitaba esa noche era a Pansy jugando a seducirlo, en su cama. Necesitaba dormir durante días, no participar en una maratón con esa insaciable arpía que nunca entendía el significado de la palabra "basta".

—¿Cómo diablos entraste? —gruñó al irrumpir en su habitación.

Estaba desnuda... lo apostaba porque la conocía mejor que la palma de su mano... bajo una delgada sábana blanca. Había empu ado las colchas con negligencia sobre la alfombra azul para que formaran un montón desordenado, y su cabello, esa larga y sedosa melena de un Negro vivo, resaltaba de modo estratégico contra la al mohada para aumentar la belleza de ese exquisito rostro.

Exquisito, se repitió con sequedad al detenerse al pie de la cama; puso sus puños cerrados sobre las caderas y posó la mirada sobre las seductoras líneas del cuerpo bajo la sábana.

—Te hice una pregunta —le advirtió con frialdad—. ¿Cómo en traste aquí?

Ella hizo un puchero ante el tono de voz de Draco.

—Doby me dejó entrar —le informó y luego sonrió coqueta—. Quería sorprenderte y lo logré, ¿verdad?

"Oh, me sorprendiste mucho", pensó, sintiendo que una tibieza fa miliar empezaba a permear sus ijares. Una rabiosa frustración lo invadió, pues presintió que sin importar con cuánta eficiencia funcionaran sus instintos, esa noche no podría hacerles justicia.

Y de todos modos le enfurecía que esa torpe se sintiera tan segura de la posición que ocupaba en su vida, que se considerara con derecho a invadir su hogar y su cama, sin previa invitación. A nadie le daba ese derecho. ¡A nadie!

De repente, sin que lo esperara, el rostro de Hermione flotó ante sus ojos y su belleza dulce, plácida, se impuso a las suculentas facciones de Pansy. Entonces la tibieza de sus ijares se convirtió en un calor que lo consumía.

"¡Asquerosa maldición de Satanás!", pensó regañándose por la indeseada reacción que siempre experimentaba cuando evocaba a Hermione. El detestaba la clase de belleza de esa mujer, despreciaba el aire de frágil inocencia tan engañosa mente proyectado. ¡Porque sólo era una infernal mentira!

Sin embargo, la deseaba con una lujuria que en privado lo asqueaba. Y el hecho de que esa falsa, ¡de entre todas las mujeres de este maldito mundo!, fuera la única que no estuviera a su alcance, sólo agravaba su obsesión.

Aunque ella lo ignoraba. Y jamás lo descubriría... Mientras su her mano viviera no permitiría que Hermione se diera cuenta de que tenía hambre de su cuerpo, algunas veces con una desesperación que lo llevaba al borde de la locura. Y el hecho de que Theodore fuera siete años menor que él, volvía la perspectiva de vivir más que él una posibilidad remota, en el mejor de los casos.

Pero Draco mismo se encargó de que esa intrigante supiera que él la odiaba. Oh, sí, odiaba a Hermione. La despreciaba por ser una zorra mercenaria; incluso le dijo que comprendía con exactitud lo que se proponía... también se lo dijo a Theo con la esperanza de que su pobre hermano recuperara el sentido común y enviara muy lejos al angelito. Pero estaba demasiado enamorado, demasiado ciego con la máscara con la que Hermione se cubría con tanta serenidad.

Tratar de salvar a Theo de un destino peor que la muerte sólo tuvo como resultado alejarlo de su hermano. Y por esa razón odió todavía más a Hermione... con un odio reconcentrado pues, cuando al fin se reconcilió con Theo, tuvo que agradecérselo a ella.

Hermione... Hermione, ¡la mancha del apellido de los Malfoy!, se mofó.

— ¡Zorra mercenaria! —la había acusado... poco después de que se propuso desgarrar en jirones la máscara de inocencia y pureza tras la cual esa ambiciosa se ocultaba. La besó hasta casi desmallarla y, ¡que Dios lo ayudara!, todavía evocaba la maldita dulzura de su boca. Sin miramientos, la redujo a una temblorosa masa de lujuria que tuvo en sus brazos y a su merced antes de enterrarle el puñal y hundirlo en la herida.

—Theo es la respuesta a todos tus problemas, ¿verdad? Está dispuesto a casarse contigo, pagará las deudas de tu padre sin esperar nada a cambio, excepto esa sonrisita boba en tus bellos y mentirosos labios... antes de un rápido entrar y salir de su cama.

— ¡Dios, cuánto te desprecio! —Jadeó —Amo a Theo. ¡Lo amo! ¿Me entiendes?

Pero incluso en ese momento, dos años después, aún podía ver la expresión de terror en los ojos Marrón claro, sentir el acelerado latir del corazón bajo su mano, que le indicaba con más claridad que cualquier otro detalle, que no se equivocó acerca de los motivos por los que Hermione se casó con su hermano.

—Theo es todo lo que tú no eres, Draco. No actúa con tu cruel dad, tu orgullo ni tu rudeza. No va por la vida hiriendo a las personas del modo en que tú lo haces.

—También tiene un débil apetito sexual —intervino él con desdén—. Entonces, ¿cómo reaccionarás cuando el horno en que bullen tus deseos carnales, que escondes con tanta cautela, al fin se desborde...?, pues eso sucederá sin duda. Tu lujuria desconcertará a mi callado, plácido y rígido hermano, lo sabes muy bien. Muestrale una décima parte de lo que me has mostrado y saldrá corriendo para meterse debajo de la cama, chillando de horror al darse cuenta de lo que su adorada Hermi realmente es.

En ese momento le volvió la espalda, mientras la culpa hacía que el delgado cuerpo de la chica temblara de asco. Y él no pudo evitar acercarse un palmo para apretarla contra su pecho y moldearle los senos con las manos, gozando en secreto de esa plenitud que lo sorprendía, de la redonda firmeza que palpaba. Oprimió los labios contra su cuello, e inhaló la intoxicante fragancia que sólo ella poseía, al mismo tiempo que con la lengua probaba salaz, la sedosa piel. La apretó más y Hermione se arqueó, gimiendo, incapaz de resistirse o de dejar de responder a sus exigencias.

—Tú no amas a mi hermano —se burló—. O no me corresponde rías de este modo. Amas su dinero y lo que sus millones pueden hacer por tu desagradecida familia.

—No olvides que Theo gana muchísimo casándose conmigo —la obligó a defenderse cuando se apartó de él.

—Oh, no lo he olvidado —replicó—. Theo recibirá el resto de su fortuna, como siempre quiso, pero eso sucederá dentro de cinco años, de todos modos. No. Tú te casas para beneficiarte, por avaricia. No por Theodore, ¡que Dios lo ayude!

—Te odio —casi se ahogó. La tristeza en su rostro conmovió algo oscuro en el interior de Draco—. Manchas todo lo que tocas y te odio.

—Pues me odies o no —ironizó, tentándole con un dedo un seno cuyo pezón despertó al instante irguiéndose—; no puedes negar que saboreas mis atenciones. ¿Qué harás, mi sensual Hermione, para reprimir todo esto, cuando Theo se haya saciado? ¿Te prostituirás para encontrar alivio a tu mal?

Entonces ella lo abofeteó. Y quizá se lo merecía.

— ¿Te refieres a que debo imitarte?— le escupió, retándolo con su brillante hermosura, con su mirada mentirosa—. ¿A ti, que te das a cada mujer que se cruza en tu camino? — insistió —No tienes discreción, ni límites que te niegues a traspasar. ¡Llegarías incluso a seducir a la futura esposa de tu propio hermano! Quizá te dé asco, pero sólo la mitad del que tú me inspiras a mí.

—Asco o no asco, me deseas —y antes de que ella pudiera atacarlo, la encerró en sus brazos para recordarle con cuánta facilidad podía reducirla a una temblorosa masa de pasión insensata.

Nunca logró olvidar la mirada de desprecio que Hermione le lanzó cuan do al fin se libró de su abrazo.

—Como te aconsejé, querida, prostitúyete; pues tú, el ángel de Theo, tienes instintos de buscona.

—Supongo que le contarás lo que sucedió esta noche, ¿verdad?

No importaba cuánto tratara, Hermione no pudo suprimir la asustada agitación de su voz. El gozó con ese miedo, sabiendo que le temía porque lo creía capaz de destruir sus cuidadosos planes.

—No me consideraría un buen hermano si no lo hiciera —asentó sarcástico.

Y cumplió su amenaza... le contó todo a Theo...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Theo, o más bien un gesto amargo que intentaba convertirse en sonrisa. Por primera vez en su vida Draco saboreó una experiencia ácida: su hermano lo contempló con verdadero asco. Theodrore no le creyó, desde luego... ¿quién lo habría hecho cuando sólo necesitaba mirar el dulce rostro de Hermione para que desapareciera la verdad? Pequeña, frágil, delgada, de ondulado cabello castaño y enormes ojos de miel, representaba la inocencia de Cupido antes de conocer la cúspide del amor.

Una representación falsa...

—Zorra —murmuró Draco.

—No te muestras muy galante —opinó Pansy con voz petulante.

Draco parpadeó, descartando los nubarrones de ira que ensombrecían sus pupilas grises, borrando el rostro de su hermano y las reminiscencias de esa batalla contra Hermione Granger, ahora señora Malfoy.

Pero todavía evocó las últimas palabras de aquel encuentro: "¡Conozco a Hermione y si respondió a ti de ese modo fue porque tú tratas te de seducirla! ¡Dios! El desprecio de Theo lo hirió más que nada. "¿Tienes que manchar todo lo que es limpio y hermoso, Draco?" Sólo porque nuestro padre caminó por la vida manchando lo que tocaba, no significa que tú debas seguir sus pasos".

—Por lo menos papá captaba la vida como realmente es —suspiró—, no a través de lentes teñidos de rosa, como los que usas. Por el amor del cielo, Theo... ¡ten sentido común! Tu novia te manipula.

—Eso crees, ¿eh?— en ese instante Theodore se convirtió en un desconocido —Pues tu opinión demuestra lo poco que sabes de ella... o de mí.

—Pude hacerla mía allí... sobre la alfombra del dormitorio —gritó furioso.

—Desde luego —admitió Theodore, seco —Acepto como un hecho indiscutible que puedes seducir a cualquier mujer si te lo propones. Pero jamás pensé que descendieras al grado de intentarlo con mi prometida... ¡con la mujer con quien me voy a casar! ¿No respetas ni el honor, ni el cariño entre hermanos?

—Aquí no se trata de honor o de respeto— arguyó cansado—, sino de obligarte a ver lo que ella es, antes que resulte demasiado tarde.

—Sé quién es Hermi —afirmó Theodore —La mujer que convertiré en mi esposa, ¡y que Dios ayude a aquél que intente herirla, porque deberá pasar sobre mi cadáver, Draco! Sobre mi cadáver —la advertencia resonó con claridad; la batalla se había perdido—. Así que llévate tu desprecio hacia otra parte y déjanos en paz. No quiero verte o hablar contigo de nuevo.

Y lo habría cumplido si el abuelo no hubiese enfermado de gravedad.

Por el bien del viejo se encontraron en una reunión y fingieron que nunca habían peleado. Pero en privado, Theodore apenas lograba dirigirle palabras corteses, el distanciamiento aún existía Hermione se es forzó en que Theodore lo perdonara, convenciéndolo de que ya era hora de olvidar los rencores. Así que, a su pesar, Draco debía agra decérselo; amaba a su hermano. Theo era, quizá, la única persona en el mundo a quien amaba.

Pues, ciertamente, ni siquiera le tenía un poco de aprecio a la mujer que ahora estaba tendida sobre su cama.

—Levántate, Pansy —le ordenó—. Levántate, vístete y lárgate.

Sin lanzarle una segunda mirada, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su estudio sin detenerse hasta que llegó al bar donde se sirvió un buen trago de aguardiente.

—No sé por qué te aguanto —la voz de Pansy perdió su tono sensual. En su papel de amante frívola, se negaba a aceptar un rechazo aunque él se lo restregara en la cara—. Eres tan... ¡tan impredecible!...

La contempló, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, envuelta en una delgada sábana blanca de la cama. Le pareció raro que a la luz artificial de la cantina, las facciones de esa mujer adquirieran un matiz duro, lo mismo que el vibrante color de su cabello negro. Y, por primera vez en varios meses de asociación íntima, se preguntó si ese tono azabache no salía de un frasco de tinte. Sin embargo, reconoció que su amante tenía buen cuerpo, bien cuidado. Firme.

—¿Por qué te permitió entrar Doby? —su sirviente no acostumbraba permitirle el paso a nadie, sin una excelente razón.

Y una sorpresa no cumplía con el requisito; Doby lo sabía.

—Oh —los ojos de Pansy se agrandaron ante un recuerdo repentino—. Tenía que ir a alguna parte con urgencia... en este momento no sé a dónde, aunque estaba muy nervioso cuando llegué. Me explicó algo acerca de una llamada telefónica y que debía pasar por ti al aeropuerto; pero por si acaso no lo lograba, me pidió que me quedara aquí. Desde luego —una seductora sonrisa distendió su rostro—, me encantó esperarte. De hecho, no podía pensar en algo mejor para...

Draco ya no la escuchaba; frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué pudo suceder para que su sirviente saliera corriendo con tal pánico a buscarlo.

— ¿Te dijo el motivo por el que necesitaba verme con urgencia?

—No —los cremosos hombros de Pansy se encogieron—. Sólo dijo que te esperara aquí y —su mirada se ensombreció con una promesa—... que no me moviera sino hasta que tú...

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Draco se puso rígido de pronto y un extraño presentimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal. Apuró el contenido de su vaso y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Al pasar frente a Pansy, la mujer estiró una mano para acariciarle la mandíbula.

—No contestes —le pidió ronroneando—, y métete en la cama conmigo. Yo te necesito más que cualquiera que te llame por teléfono, Draco; mucho, muchísimo más...

Al fin un brillo divertido iluminó los ojos grises.

—Pansy —bromeó con sequedad—, tú siempre necesitas más... por tal motivo te considero un "acostón" delicioso.

—No me parece gracioso —repuso mirándolo con dolor.

— ¿Gracioso?— repitió frío— ¿Desde cuándo me esfuerzo por ser gracioso? Tú no me deseas por mi fino sentido del humor, ni por mi amabilidad. De hecho, te aburriría un hombre amable, Pansy — pre dijo justo antes de besarla con sensualidad. Ella se aferró a él como una lapa... como una lapa hambrienta de sexo —Y a ese pobre tipo lo acalambrarías de terror —continuó, cuando sus bocas se separa ron —Ahora, lárgate— repitió librándose de esos blancos brazos para entrar en su estudio y cerrar la puerta de golpe, deliberadamente.

Tendría que deshacerse de ella, decidió. Esa mujer empezaba a ponerle los nervios de punta y...

—Habla Draco Malfoy —anunció, apretando el auricular con la mano—. ¿Doby?— se enderezó al oír la voz de su sirviente—. ¿Qué demonios crees que haces permitiéndole el paso a esa maldita mujer para que invada mi casa? Esa...

No llegó más lejos. Doby lo interrumpió con la voz ronca por la angustia. Mientras Draco escuchaba sus explicaciones, el presentí miento se transformó en una realidad dura y tuvo que sentarse en una esquina del escritorio.

La náusea le llenó el estómago, seguida del inevitable azoro emocional. El impacto le zumbó en los oídos, para después viajar igual que melaza por sus venas hasta consumirlo.

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó, atontado —¿En dónde? ¿Y él...? — debió prepararse para preguntarlo, pero al fin lo hizo—. ¿Estaba con Hermione? —cerró los ojos, luchando contra la oscuridad que lo envolvía, que amenazaba con engullirlo—. ¿No le pasó nada?— el suspiro de alivio se ahogó en un agobiante frío—. ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? ¿Sola? ¡Dios! —se sofocó—. ¿Quieres decir que la han tenido allí todo el tiempo? ¿Qué diablos se creen esos...?

Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos para controlar sus emociones caóticas mientras escuchaba los detalles que Doby le proporcionaba. Después exhaló, para dominarse.

—De acuerdo —murmuro —Voy en camino... No —negó con la cabeza —Yo estoy más cerca del hospital que tú. Regresa y... y pre para una habitación para recibir a mi cuñada... No, Doby —suspiró —No planeo conducir, pero soy capaz de llamar un auto de alquiler. Y la señora Malfoy me necesita a mí, a nadie más. "A nadie más", se repitió con pesadez al dirigirse con pasos rápidos, hacia la puerta.

"Theo... Dios... Theodore".

Por un momento tuvo que dejar de caminar, pues el dolor lo dominaba. Después avanzó de nuevo, salió del estudio, y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. Olvidó a Pansy. Se olvidó de todo, excepto de la necesidad de llegar al hospital...

De llegar al lado de Hermione... de Hermione, quien lo necesitaba.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ La historia y el personaje de **Mark Radle**y son propiedad de **Reid Michelle** y los personajes de **Harry Potter** pertenecen a la gran **J. K. Rowling**, a mi solo me pertenece el tiempo invertido para adaptar la historia.

**Advertencias: **Contiene lenguaje explicito y muerte de un personaje

**CAPITULO 2**

UNA hora. Había estado sentada allí durante una hora, desde que le informaron que Theo había muerto y todavía no captaba el peso aplastante de la noticia. Una interminable fila de enfermeras entraba en la habitación para acompañarla durante algu nos minutos. No hablaban mucho; ni tampoco ella, consciente de que observaban su estado mientras la consolaban en medio de esa espera larga y sombría.

Alzó la cabeza, sostenida por un cuello que no parecía capaz de soportar el peso y contempló sin ver la pared. El dolor de su hombro izquierdo la taladró e hizo un gesto.

La enfermera sentada a su lado la observaba con atención…

— ¿Qué le duele, señora Malfoy?

Hermione negó con la cabeza

.

—Nada —mintió porque no quería que la tocaran, que la curaran, que la examinaran... no en ese hospital donde Theo...

Las lágrimas le cerraron la garganta, abriendo unos centímetros el pozo donde encerraba sus emociones, como si una banda de acero las mantuviera apresadas en su pecho. Debía enfrentar otra batalla antes de irse.

Contra Draco.

El estaba en camino. Una enfermera entró para anunciarle su llegada hacía unos minutos... ¿había pasado más tiempo? No recordaba. El tiempo parecía carecer de sentido desde que Theo...

Pasó saliva, esforzándose por mantener el control. Theo, tan diferente de Draco... no en lo físico, sino en el carácter, a tal grado que no parecían hermanos.

Si los ponía en la misma habitación, Theo atraía, en tanto que Draco intimidaba. Su presencia y su estatura dominaban la habitación y Theo se retraía con un brillo divertido en los ojos para observar a hombres y mujeres que competían por atraer la atención de su hermano, diciendo estupideces porque estaban nerviosos y regodeándose si lograban arrancarle una de sus raras sonrisas o tartamudeando si él fruncía el ceño.

—Con ese carisma, debió ser actor —le había comentado Theo una vez, contemplando el gentío que rodeaba a Draco—. Ya habría ganado cien millones de dólares con sus películas.

—Un Rodolfo Valentino cualquiera —musitó ella, luchando por evitar la ironía en su voz.

—O un Rambo segundo —sonrió Theo —No has visto su cuer po. Yo mataría para tener la estructura ósea de Draco.

Hermione se sonrojó y Theo se rió, golpeándole con suavidad en la barbilla porque interpretó ese rubor como un signo de tímida inocencia. Su futuro marido ignoraba que ella conocía el cuerpo de Draco mejor que el de cualquier otro.

La joven se estremeció al evocar la escena que Draco preparó con toda intención. Se trataba de una cena en su apartamento... con el propósito de celebrar la próxima boda de su hermano; la habitación de huéspedes estaba destinada para el uso exclusivo de la futura cuñada porque debía viajar a Londres luego de separarse de su madre enferma, quien se encontraba internada en la clínica de Devonshire, y necesitaba un lugar para bañarse y cambiarse de vestido; la fingida indiferencia con que entró en el dormitorio, cubierto tan sólo con una bata azul marino y llevando dos copas en las manos...

—Theo llegará un poco tarde —anunció, mientras ella se ataba el cinturón de su propia bata, ruborizada por la furia porque la sor prendía acabando de salir de la tina y sin preocuparse por cubrir su desnudez —Así que pensé que podríamos compartir una copa de champaña antes de que te vistas. ten— extendió el brazo, observándola con sus fríos ojos grises, retándola a que se acercara. Sabía que ella evitaba aproximarse siquiera a un metro de distancia de él, si podía. Era consciente de cuánto la asustaba y la intimidaba y cuan nerviosa la ponía con sólo mirarla.

Hermione tomó la copa, y los largos y fuertes dedos de Draco la rozaron.

—No te simpatizo mucho, ¿eh, Hermione? —preguntó con sequedad.

—Yo...— la simpatía no formaba parte de las emociones que ese tipo le provocaba —Yo... te tengo desconfianza, es todo— murmuró ronca, y le arrebató la copa porque no soportaba que la tocara.

— ¿Y sabes por qué desconfías de mí?— se rió desafiándola. Sus crueles pupilas también se burlaban del modo tan revelador, en que se apartó de él—. Porque adivinas que veo a través de tu disfraz, ¿verdad?

— ¿Disfraz?— indagó temblorosa, ya no con desconfianza sino aterrada—. ¿Qué... qué disfraz?

—Ese, con el que finges ser un ángel inocente para atraer a mi hermano, mientras que debajo de la máscara no dejas de verme con ansia.

— ¡Mentira! —gritó, pero aun al negarlo sintió que la culpa le quemaba las mejillas.

Draco también lo notó y sonrió con crueldad.

— ¿Mentira?— repitió tocándole con un dedo el pulso que latía en el cuello. Hermione retrocedió de un salto, jadeando. El leve contacto despertaba olas de pasión en su cuerpo... así como un nerviosismo con tra el cual luchaba desde que lo vio por primera vez, hacía dos larguísimas semanas... un nerviosismo que ella le achacaba al miedo.

La carcajada resonó de nuevo, aumentando el color que bañaba sus mejillas.

—Me pregunto, Hermione— continuó Draco con un tono seductor y perezoso — ¿qué harías si yo desbarato ese nudo que tanto trabajo te costó atar, para exponer tu hermoso cuerpo a la curiosidad de mi mirada y después tú hicieras lo mismo conmigo?¿Qué sucedería, inocente Hermione —murmuró, retándola— si te tomara entre mis brazos y moldeara nuestros cuerpos desnudos, apretándonos? ¿Si invadiera con mi lengua esos labios deliciosos?

— ¡Basta! —jadeó, caminando hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos por el temor—. ¡Basta, Draco! Te prohíbo que...

— ¿Qué?— se mofó, arqueando las cejas—. ¿Que no trate de darte lo que has estado pidiéndome desde hace días? No seas tonta, muñeca. Sabes bien que quieres esto... que estás enferma de deseo...

Entonces se acercó para atraparla y en un último intento por defenderse, Hermione le arrojó el contenido de su copa a la cara, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Todavía recordaba el silencio atónito que siguió; Draco permaneció inmóvil, con las mejillas mojadas por el champaña, apretando la boca y con la mandíbula como tallada en roca. La ira lo sacudió y Hermione retrocedió otro paso, acosada por el terror.

—¡Sal de aquí, Draco! —ordenó temblando.

— ¿Y desperdiciar este exquisito champaña? —la tomó del brazo y la aplastó contra él—. Lámelo —exigió, ronco de pasión—. Es tu champaña, así que lámelo.

— ¡No!

La protesta fue sofocada por un beso. Y que Dios la protegiera, pero todavía recordaba la dulzura del vino que saboreó en los labios de su agresor, que le transmitió con la lengua, mientras dominaba con facilidad la intención de combatirlo.

Hermione se estremeció ahora, avergonzándose de su debilidad.

Volvió a escuchar el suave ruido de la copa de Draco al caer sobre la alfombra color crema. Después él le había arrebatado la suya y también la descartó para oprimir a la joven contra sí. Con la antipatía que palpitaba entre ambos, el beso se convirtió en un duelo de voluntades que sólo incrementó la pasión, en lugar de apagarla.

— ¿Quién es Mark? —preguntó Draco de pronto contra sus labios.

—¿Mark? —apenas era capaz de pensar en alguien que no fuera Draco... en lo que despertaba.

—Ya sabes —murmuró con sensualidad, sin apartar la boca de la de ella—. Ese Mark con quien te encuentras en secreto varias veces por semana, en un pequeño restaurante no lejos de tu casa.

Hermione, azorada por haber permitido que eso sucediera, lo contempló con horror.

— ¡Me seguiste! —lo acusó.

El cerró el cerco de sus brazos para que sintiera la potencia de su fuerza. Asintió serio.

—Yo no soy Theo, Hermmione. Las apariencias no me engañan y tú, querida, te pareces demasiado a los ángeles para que me trague esta farsa. Tienes a mi hermano flotando en el quinto cielo, a mi abuelo babeando por ti, y a tu padre haciendo malabarismos para que el idilio desemboque ante un altar. Contemplas a mi hermano con la clase de amor que estremece de éxtasis a los presentes; sin embargo, allá, en el fondo, está Mark. Alto, poéticamente bello, per tenece a la misma clase que mi hermano. Pasan horas tomados de la mano, ante tazas de café que nunca beben, contemplándose a los ojos con miradas amorosas que empequeñecen las que le lanzas a Theo.

—Es... es un amigo. Sólo un amigo —insistió, esforzándose por pensar, por pensar con rapidez y eficiencia. No podía permitir que Draco revelara la existencia de Mark, pues arruinaría todo—. Ha teni do una época di... difícil últimamente. Se... enamoró de...

— ¿De ti?

— ¡No! —negó al instante, pero el rubor que le invadió ante esa posibilidad la convirtió en mentirosa y la boca de Draco se frunció por el desprecio.

—Te lo advierto —asentó seco—, no dejaré que lastimes a mi hermano. Theo es demasiado confiado para mi gusto, pero no puedo cambiarlo y haré todo... todo lo que sea necesario, ¿entiendes?, para impedir que alguien lo hiera.

— ¡Déjanos en paz! —exclamó y quiso agregar: "y deja en paz también a Mark". Pero no se atrevió. Ese ruego revelaría demasiado —Mira... —cambió de táctica tratando con desesperación de obligar a su cerebro a funcionar de manera adecuada, mas no resultaba fácil. A pesar de la molesta discusión que sostenían, Draco no la había soltado y su proximidad la intoxicaba, estrujándola por dentro, de modo que le costaba un trabajo tremendo pensar en algo más —Theo sabe lo de Mark. El... él sabe lo de nuestra amistad y los pro... problemas de... Mark. El... entiende.

—Pues yo no —gruñó —ni tampoco entiendo... esto.

La cubrió de nuevo con los labios y esa vez ninguno de los dos fingió desconocer la meta de ese beso. Draco la besaba con la inten ción rabiosa de derrotarla. Y ella cedió; sintió que se quebraba en mil fragmentos pequeñitos cargados de electricidad pura y cuando su verdugo murmuró: "¡Me deseas!", sólo pudo gemir de angustia aferrándose a Draco mientras él metía la mano entre sus cuerpos para desatar los cinturones de un tirón. Hermione gritó cuando el calor de ese hombre se fundió con el suyo.

—Lo sabía —exhaló triunfante, y presionó su boca ardorosa contra el sedoso arco de su cuello—. Desde el primer momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron supe que el deseo brillaba en tus pupilas, no el asco que pretendías.

—Te odio —susurró y no mentía., aún sentía ese odio, pues Draco convertía su vida en un infierno; cuando podía, ser hermosa. La obligó a ser consciente de las necesidades de su propio cuerpo, de la tumultuosa ansiedad sexual que enardecía las puntas de sus nervios convirtiéndolos en una pulpa cosquillante y dolorosa...

—Hermione.

Hermione levantó la vista; la desolación de su viaje al pasado se mezcló con el dolor del presente al descubrir que se enfrentaba al duro rostro de Draco. Por instinto, en un acto de autodefensa, se puso de pie.

— ¡Dios bendito —gruñó él —mira el estado en que te hallas!

Debía ser pésimo. Se estudió a sí misma y observó por primera vez sus medias: rotas, que revelaban los rasguños en sus rodillas, la blusa desgarrada manchada de sangre... de la sangre de Theo...

—¡Oh, Dios! —se ahogó sintió que se caía.

Algo cruzó el rostro de Draco al estirarse para atraparla. Cualquiera que fuera el antagonismo que experimentaba hacia esa hipócrita, lo hizo a un lado por la compasión que le inspiraba la patética figura de Hermione. La joven se estremeció cuando él la tomó por los hombros para observarla.

—Estás herida —siseó. Entonces su mirada revisó la pequeña sala de espera y se clavó en la enfermera, acusándola—. ¿Por qué no la han curado?— exigió impaciente —Maldición de Lucifer... ¿aquí sólo atienden a los muertos?

La explosión desconcertó a la enfermera. No se necesitaba de mucha perspicacia para comprender que ese hombre reaccionaba al impacto de la pérdida de su hermano. Sin embargo, la empleada se defendió:

—La señora Malfoy nos impidió examinarla —explicó con seque dad.

Gruñendo un epíteto no muy agradable, Draco sentó a Hermione sobre la silla y luego se acuclilló ante ella para mirarla con detenimiento. Palideció al ver el verdugón y la hinchazón de un lado de la cara. Su brazo izquierdo colgaba sin fuerza, provocando un segundo estallido de indignación en Draco.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa?— la regañó con dureza—. ¿Por qué no los dejaste examinarte?

—Theo —murmuró ausente —Theo necesitaba...

— ¡Por amor del cielo! —su temperamento hirvió —Theodore está muerto, Hermione. ¡Muerto! Ya no necesita de los cuidados de nadie.

—¡No! —gritó y la negación le desgarró la garganta, mientras se apartaba de él, contemplándolo con horror—. No —sollozó—. ¡No!

La enfermera lo fulminó con la mirada y después colocó un brazo protector sobre la espalda de Hermione. Draco hizo un gesto, aceptando que merecía esa clase de mirada. Se comportaba como un patán. Reaccionaba... reaccionaba a muchas cosas, pero como si no fuera suficiente haber encontrado a su hermano tendido en ese cuarto he lado y antiséptico, ahora se topaba con Hermione sufriendo lo indecible, y eso derramó la gota de agua, ¡la maldita gota de agua! Parecía una niña confundida y engañada, a quien dejaron en un rincón y olvida ron.

—Hermione —con un esfuerzo inyectó cierta dulzura en su voz. La chica temblaba con violencia, con el rostro escondido entre sus manos. Entonces se le ocurrió que su cuñada aún no entendía la verdad por completo, que el desconcierto se lo impedía.

Con un esfuerzo supremo sofocó sus propias emociones y la liberó del brazo de la enfermera.

—No se preocupe —le dijo a la empleada que se negaba a soltar a Hermione —Yo me encargo de ella. Vaya y busque a alguien que pueda curar sus heridas. ¿Hermione?... —con suavidad hizo que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

La enfermera obedeció y él adivinó, con traviesa ironía, que pregonaría, a diestra y siniestra, que la pobre señora Malfoy tenía a un bastardo por cuñado.

Y no se equivocaba... él era un bastardo cruel.

Los temblores disminuían y la fatiga obligó a Hermione a apoyar su peso en Draco.

Después de unos minutos, el millonario le levantó la barbilla para inspeccionar las contusiones. No parecían tan graves como temió. Tenía la boca hinchada, igual que si la hubieran golpeado. Apretando los dientes para dominar la violencia que le quemaba, Draco sacó un pañuelo y le limpió la herida con delicadeza, mientras ella permanecía quieta, cediendo a sus atenciones. No la miró a los ojos; no se atrevió. Había observado a Hermione bajo muchos aspectos, pero nunca débil y vulnerable como en ese momento.

Y él tampoco se había sentido tan vulnerable antes. Theodore era su único hermano. Primero murieron sus padres, luego el abuelo y ahora... ahora Theo…

—El brazo —musitó—. ¿En dónde te duele?

—En el hombro —contestó —Me lo torcí cuando Theo... —se interrumpió, cerrando los ojos para no evocar la escena que amenazaba repetirse en su cerebro. No, se ordenó con desesperación, no...

— ¿Puedes moverlo?

Ella abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, para mirar de frente el pálido rostro de Draco. Apretaba la boca y la tensión distendía sus labios.

La joven asintió, levantando el brazo para hacerlo girar, aunque le dolía.

—Bien... perfecto —la alentó —Pero supongo que deben tomarte una radiografía antes de que nos vayamos...

— ¡No!— exclamó Hermione —No, no quiero quedarme aquí más tiempo— un estremecimiento la sacudió al recorrer la habitación que se había convertido en una cámara de torturas en las últimas horas —Yo... quiero irme a casa, ahora... a casa...— las lágrimas fluyeron y Draco suspiró tomándola en sus brazos.

—De acuerdo, Hermione, de acuerdo. Regresaremos a casa en cuanto creas que puedas ponerte de pie.

—Ahora— dijo al instante. Y con lo que tuvo que ser un esfuerzo monumental se enderezó, sosteniéndose sobre sus dos pies sin ayuda —Quiero irme ahora.

Con otro suspiro, Draco se le acercó para protegerla con su brazo. Caminaron despacio, igual que dos ancianos para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Ya allí, Draco se detuvo apoyándose en él.

— ¿De... debo firmar algo? ¿Debo hacer algo... algo por Theo?

—No —la voz sonó cortante y fría aun a los oídos de Draco; le dolía hablar de las formalidades que debió efectuar antes de que le permitieran ver a Hermione —.Ya me encargué de todo. ten— cerró el tema quitándose la chaqueta para ponérsela sobre los hombros. No fue sino hasta que ella se acurrucó contra el calor de la prenda que se dio cuenta de que tenía frío, aunque Draco no se la dio por esa razón, sino para ocultar la blusa manchada de sangre de la mirada de los curiosos.

De la sangre de Theo, pensó, y casi vomita...

—Vamonos —le pidió ronco—. Salgamos de este sitio de inmediato.

Doby los esperaba justo al otro lado de la puerta, paseando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Al verlos salir corrió hacia ellos.

—Pensé que me necesitarían —comentó explicando su presencia.

Draco asintió, agradeciendo en silencio la intuición de ese hombre.

—Trae el auto; estaciónalo frente a la entrada.

—Ya lo hice —la eficiencia del oriental obligó a Draco a sonreír por unos segundos. Después acomodó a Hermione bajo la curva de su brazo y avanzó.

La sala de espera estaba atestada. Las personas los observaban en silencio, pues adivinaban una tragedia. La enfermera que acompañaba a Hermione cuando Draco llegó los vio e hizo un movimiento como si intentara abordarlos, luego cambió de opinión al distinguir el gesto sombrío de Draco.

Cobarde, pensó el magnate mientras conducía a Hermione al exterior, en medio de una noche clara y tibia. Y otra vez la breve sonrisa distendió los labios pálidos.

El trayecto hacia su apartamento lo efectuaron en silencio. Una vez dentro del enorme automóvil, con Doby al volante, Hermione pareció encogerse en sí misma, arrebujándose en la chaqueta de Draco y se refugió en un rincón del asiento posterior. No se movió de ahí sino hasta que se estacionaron y su anfitrión la ayudó a bajar del vehículo.

Sólo cuando subían en el ascensor al quinto piso, la joven empezó a darse cuenta de dónde estaban.

—Aquí vives —observó asombrada.

—Sí —admitió él en voz baja, sin agregar más.

—Pero yo quiero ir a mi casa.

—No —contestó de manera seca, para negarse —No tienes nada que hacer allí en este momento, Hermione— opinó sin andarse con rodeos —Así que te quedas conmigo.

Nada que hacer. Las palabras rebotaron en el vacío de su mente al apoyarse en el hombro de su cuñado, sin ofrecer más resistencia.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Doby salió primero para desactivar la alarma de seguridad del apartamento, mientras Draco ayudaba a Hermione.

Cuando se reunieron con el sirviente, en el vestíbulo, les fue fácil descubrir por qué reinaba un tenso silencio.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, el corre caminos regresa a su dulce hogar— se mofó una voz sarcástica y ácida.

—Te dije que te fueras— declaró Draco cortante.

— ¿En serio, querido?— Pansy se encogió de hombros moviendo el lujoso vestido de seda dorada que al fin se había puesto —No te oí.

—Me oíste muy bien —la atajó Draco.

Hermione alzó la vista al escuchar la voz ronca, con un tono tan familiar que llamó la atención de su mente atontada, justo cuando Pansy notó que se encogía bajo el brazo de Draco.

— ¡Dios bendito, Hermione!— exclamó Pansy — ¿Qué te pasó? Parece que acaba de atropellarte un camión.

La joven palideció, trastabillando. Draco maldijo y la alzó en vilo para impedir que cayera al suelo porque las piernas se le doblaron.

— ¡Lárgate en este instante! —le ladró a Pansy.

— ¡Dios, lo siento, jefe!— intervino Doby; acompañó a su patrón y casi golpeó a Pansy al pasar frente a ella —Me olvidé de esta señorita...

—Sácala del apartamento en este instante— siseó Draco y cerró de golpe la puerta del dormitorio, ante el azorado rostro de los otros dos.

—No eres muy amable, Draco— murmuró Hermione cuando él la colocó sobre la cama—. Pansy no podía saber que casi da en el clavo.

—Esto no le incumbe —objetó.

—Cierto —concedió ella, empezando a temblar con violencia— ¡Dios, tengo mucho frío! —susurró.

—Por lo que has sufrido —diagnosticó Draco.

—Por lo que ambos hemos sufrido— agregó Hermione, reconociendo en esas explosiones de ira la descarga de muchas emociones.

—Sí, yo también estoy temblando— le confió— ¡Cielos santos, mírate, Hermione!— añadió después—. Esa tonta tiene razón: estás hecha un desastre. Necesitas un baño, que te cure esas heridas y meterte en la cama. Después te daré algo fuerte para tranquilizarte.

—Me siento usada —confesó y, de manera inesperada, las lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

—No me extraña —suspiró, soltando un poco de la tensión que guardaba en el pecho—. Has vivido una experiencia horrorosa. Recibiste golpes, rasguños y estás exhausta.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí —murmuró.

—Tendría que ser un bruto para tratarte como una leprosa en este momento— repuso, comprendiendo que a ella le sorprendía que no la agrediera como acostumbraba.

—Por lo general no te portas así de amable conmigo— corroboró ella, todavía cubriéndose con la chaqueta de Draco. Sentado a su lado, él también parecía exhausto.

—Lo siento, Hermione —musitó sombrío—. No eres una leprosa, ni nunca lo has sido.

—Lo hice feliz, ¿sabes? A pesar de todas esas cosas horribles que crees de mí, hice feliz a Theo.

—Lo sé —se puso de pie, titubeante —Quítate la ropa, si puedes. Yo te prepararé el baño— y desapareció en el cuarto de baño antes de que la presión en su pecho estallara.

Cuando regresó, la joven se sentaba sobre el borde de la cama, luchando con la manga de la blusa sobre su brazo lastimado. La observó durante varios segundos, luego se le acercó y se acuclilló ante ella.

—Permíteme —le pidió.

Despacio, le quitó la blusa y luego observó los verdugones en el hombro.

—Estás peor de lo que pensé —murmuró—. Quizá deba insistir en que te tomen una radiografía.

—No, se curará solo —le prometió.

Consciente de su desnudez, se puso de pie, intentando pasar frente a él para refugiarse en la intimidad del baño, antes de que Draco intentara quitarle otra parte de sus ropas rotas y sucias. Pero el simple esfuerzo de apoyarse en sus pies la mareó y su anfitrión tuvo que sostenerla para que recobrara el equilibrio.

Draco refunfuñó algo al ponerse de pie, sin soltarle el brazo lastimado.

—Maldición, Hermione, ¿por qué te esfuerzas en que resulte obvio que odias que te toque?

—No es eso —se defendió; la fatiga la obligaba a hablar con sinceridad—. Sólo que... me parece que no debería estar aquí, contigo, medio desnuda...

— ¿Por lo que pasó la última vez? Ven, apóyate en mí— con dulzura la acercó a su cuerpo hasta que la mejilla de la joven descansó sobre la camisa tibia que cubría el torso de Draco. Y ella no tuvo fuer zas para impedir que le desabrochara la falda de un rojo oscuro, para después deslizar la cremallera.

—No —movió la cabeza objetando—. Porque somos cuñados. No está bien —repitió en voz baja.

—Saca las piernas de la falda —le ordenó y la tomó de la cintura cuando lo obedeció — ¿Y qué importa nuestro parentesco?

—Soy la esposa de tu hermano —se escandalizó.

—La esposa de mi hermano que acaba de morir —la corrigió.

Esa crueldad provocó un temblor a lo largo del cuerpo de Hermione.

—Por favor —susurró mirándolo suplicante, con ojos llorosos —por favor, no lo digas Draco, todavía no. No estoy preparada para aceptarlo y...

— ¿Y tú crees que a mí me gusta recordarlo? — Inquirió y sus ojos se cerraron para sofocar un brillo sospechoso —Quédate quieta mientras me encargo de esto— serio, abrió el broche que mantenía el breve sostén en su sitio. Un momento después sus senos se aplastaban contra la tibieza del pecho masculino y ella tuvo que con tener el aliento o un gemido de placer —Lo vi, Hermione —le confió con movido—. Lo vi y tengo que aceptarlo.

— ¡Oh, Dios! — empezó a estremecerse y escondió la cara en el cuello de Draco cuando las lágrimas hicieron su aparición—. Lo sien to. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ser tú.

—¿Y quién más podía ser? — indagó —Sólo me reconforta que tú... —se detuvo, con la garganta cerrada por un cúmulo de emociones—. Vamos —refunfuñó —tienes razón; no es el momento para esto. Te meteré en la tina y...

—Puedo arreglármelas sin tu ayuda, gracias —advirtió ella con petulancia.

— ¿Eso crees? — Draco se rió, ronco —Hermione, no puedes llegar a la puerta del baño, mucho menos meterte en la tina; así que deja de actuar como una tímida virgen, que ese papel ya no te queda. Y de cualquier manera tu cuerpo, aunque hermoso, ya lo he visto… todo— puntualizó sin rodeos —Por lo tanto, verlo de nuevo no será ninguna revelación.

Con eso y mientras ella se tragaba la manera humillante en que la ponía en su lugar, Draco la llevó en brazos al baño. Después, en silencio y con eficiencia, descartó el resto de la ropa y la ayudó a me terse en la tina llena de agua tibia.

Hermione suspiró al sentir el líquido perfumado y jabonoso sobre su piel, cerró los ojos y se recostó con una inmensa sensación de alivio.

—Te dejo para que goces relajándote.

Ella asintió; apenas oyó cuando él cerró la puerta con cautela. El cuerpo le dolía, la mente le dolía, los horrores de esa noche se agazapaban como sombras, aguardando el momento de asaltarla, el momento en que se debilitara el dominio de sus emociones.

Cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, flotando adormilada, borrando todo, excepto esa agua tibia y tranquilizadora, no lo sabía. Pero el sonido de un suspiro impaciente la obligó a abrir los ojos para encontrar a Draco observándola con expresión traviesa.

— ¿No puedes hacer nada por ti misma? — se burló, con seque dad.

—No— sonrió y cerró los ojos otra vez, borrándolo igual que borraba lo demás, rezando para que se fuera y la dejara en paz.

Desde luego, Draco no lo hizo. El nunca hacía lo que ella deseaba. En lugar de ello acomodó un banquillo y se sentó, para empezar a enjabonarla. La bañó como lo haría con una niña y ella se lo permitió ya que no tenía la energía para oponerse... ni siquiera la intención de oponerse.

—Nunca creí que fueras una buena enfermera —murmuró ella, en medio del silencio y el vapor que los rodeaba.

—Yo tampoco creí pertenecer a esa clase— hizo una mueca y entonces, sin venir al caso, indagó — ¿Y qué pasó con Mark Radley... también les pediste que lo llamaran?

* * *

><p>Segundo capitulo Arriba!<p>

Espero les haya gustado (*w*)/ por favor comenten...

Se aceptan opiniones criticas tomatazos zanahorias XD


End file.
